The New Skye
by percabeth4ever1951
Summary: Skye's switched to another team because of a huge fight she had with Ward that made things screw up on a mission, she meets Ward again after two years, and she's never the same bubbly Skye again. OR so her former team thinks... May be T in the future
1. Chapter 1

_Get out! I don't need you, I don't want you!_

_Skye, listen to me! _

_NO get out of my room! You may be my S.O but you're not my boyfriend!_

_Fine, you don't want me to care about you? Sure, but don't regret it in the future!_

_I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AND I DON'T WANT TO EVER AGAIN!_

**Two years later…**

Skye's POV

Today was such a good day, I didn't want to waste such a good day sitting around and training with Natasha. Natasha or Agent Romanoff as other people called her was my Supervising Officer. Two years ago, my former S.O and I got into a huge fight that led up to compromising a mission. My head agent, Phil Coulson was furious afterwards and ended up calling Director Fury, the head of S.H.E.I.L.D to transfer one of us out to train somewhere else. Fury, seeing that I was the amateur, transferred me to Romanoff in order to control some of the feistiness inside of me. Every day, Natasha would train with me from the crack of dawn till noon, then from after dinner till around nine. In between these hours, I was free to do anything, but there wasn't really much to do in rural Nunavut. They had been based there after I had 'accidentally' escaped from her previous training camp. There was literally nothing to do up in Nunavut, once you stepped out of the safety of the warm bunkers, the air around you would literally freeze you to death, and in the summer, it was light all year round. During the winter, it would be like a black out, it was dark no matter where you were. I was reading a book when the call came, the phone rarely rang, and so Natasha was surprised and jumped up a bit. I laughed at that sight internally, Natasha killed serial killers, alien, and like everything in your imagination, and here she was surprised by a telephone?

_Uh huh, yes, I see… well, I guess I can bring her along. This is a level eight or higher mission though… yes I see, so should we stop by S.H.I.E.L.D to pick the identification card then? Okay, fine with me, see you in a bit. _

Natasha got off the phone and I immediately asked:

_Who was it?_

_None of your business Skye, but we're FINALLY leaving this base and going somewhere warmer this time!_

_Really? Where are we going? Anywhere special? Do I get to come?_

_Hey girl, slow your horses, one question at a time! Yes, we're really leaving Iqualuit (capital of Nunavut), we're stopping at S.H.I.E.L.D to get your identification card, and then we're going on a mission!_

Natasha got me at the word 'mission'; this was only her third mission with Natasha. She had been on solo missions but she had never ever been able to go to the S.H.E.I.L.D base. She was Level 5, and since there weren't many places where she could visit as a Level 5, Natasha never saw the reason to bring her there. But now she got the chance to visit somewhere she had only DREAMED of!

_Natasha, what kind of mission is this? Are we going together? Or am I going alone?_

_Skye, everything will be explained when we go to debriefing! This mission is quite different than the other missions you've been on though. We're joining another team on this mission. _

_Who are we paired with? Oh never mind, you said we'll find out at debriefing anyways, so I don't want to get you annoyed with me so fast. Anyways, at the Hub, am I allowed to be myself? Or should I become AGENT SKYE?_

_*sigh* Skye, you know the answer to that, do you even need to ask? You've asked every single time before a mission!_

_I KNOW Natasha, but it's become a ritual, I can't break such an important ritual!_

And with that, Natasha and I boarded the plane to the Hub, which is at a 'secretive' location that I can't say.

Ward's POV

It was another long day when Coulson suddenly burst into the command centre.

_Everybody, listen up, Natasha Romanoff and her crew are coming on board for an extremely important mission. Debriefing in half an hour, and a quick note to all who don't know who's on Agent Romanoff's team – her team consists of Clint Barton, Skye, and Agent Hill. Be on your feet agents! Dismissed!_

Woah… Skye was transferred to NATASHA fricking ROMANOFF's team? I wonder how she's pulling through training. And she thought my training was hard, I wonder if she's cracked yet? Hopefully, she's better than before, because frankly, I thought her attitude was quite annoying when she was here two years ago. NOT INCLUDING THE BIG FIGHT AT THE END OF THE OTHER MISSION….

The agents from Agent Romanoff's team arrived quite early, and they all had lunch together at a restaurant in Long Beach, Romanoff and Skye weren't there yet but Agent Hill just said something about picking her identification card.

When Romanoff and Skye finally came, I was in the middle of drinking my coffee, seeing how much Skye changed nearly made me spurt out my coffee, but luckily I kept it in me. Skye looked so much like May now, with the stern face, the stiff back, and the aura that told me she wasn't making any annoying remarks or sarcastic eye rolls anymore.

_Hello everyone, we're sorry we're late, but Skye and I were at the S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters resolving some important business._

_It's fine, we were just having lunch, please join us _said Coulson.

_It's fine actually, Skye and I just had lunch at the Hub, but I would appreciate a cup of coffee, would you, Skye? _

Skye looked a bit indifferent to be honest, and I was about to greet her when she suddenly spoke in a voice that didn't sound like Skye's at all.

_I would highly appreciate a cup of coffee, thank you for being generous and offering us this meal and coffee. _

Before I could even tell her not to speak in that voice, Agent Romanoff HAD to interrupt.

_Skye, this will be our home for the least, two months, please try to make a few friends around here. _

Skye responded really coldly:

_What do you mean 'make a few friends'? Before I started training with your team, I was placed under the supervision of Ward here and Coulson. Both FitzSimmons and May were on the team also. Didn't I tell you? I was KICKED OFF this team. _

She spun around and quickly walked into her room, I almost stood up to go after but I remembered that I was the person who caused the whole mess to happen.

_I'm truly sorry, Agents, Skye hasn't really 'been herself' ever since this mission she went on, but she still is a Level 8 Agent, so we have to give her some slack. _

WOAH that freaked me out, Skye, the person that used to be MY ROOKIE was a **LEVEL EIGHT? **I really have to talk to her now, like how in the world did she change that much? Even Romanoff wasn't THAT harsh, well, other than my S.O Agent Garrett. I got up and excused myself then walked towards Skye's bunk, I heard crying, and I wanted to go in, but I didn't know how, my hand was hovering over the door, and suddenly, I heard the lock go *_click*_ and the door open.

-Line Break-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the wait, but like this is a really small and crappy chapter because like I didn't have any time today, I'll try writing more and updating a better chapter tomorrow, and PLEASE don't expect me to update everyday 'cause it's just REALLY REALLY hard in school currently.:) Thanks for understanding!**

Skye's POV

When I was really lamely, I shall admit, crying my eyes out, self-pitying about my past, I heard someone walk by and stop at my door. If I was the 'old Skye' from two years ago, I wouldn't even have noticed someone shouting in front of my door when I was crying, but training with Natasha really kept me on my toes. I really didn't know what was happening to me, Natasha had specifically told me to be on my best behaviour in front of the other agents, but once I saw Ward, I turned all 'Faux Skye' mode. I know I was really cold because after I left, Natasha had to make a really bad excuse to explain for my 'weirdness'.

After a bit of debating with myself, I came to the decision to open the door to see what Ward wanted. Honestly, I didn't know what I would do when I saw his face again. Before I left, I hated to even remember his name, or see his face. Two years later, I still don't want to remember what happened, or what **almost **happened between us. Then I thought of the perfect distraction, there was a certain someone who I was skeptical of dating at the base in Nunavut. His name was Damon, and he was a Level Eight just like me. He worked in the Intelligence Technology department so on the first day I met him, we had immediately clicked.

Thinking about him for support, I unlocked the door and opened it, finding Ward standing awkwardly with his hand out like he wanted to knock on the door.

_What do you want Ward? I'm trying to concentrate on studying right now. _

_Um… I just wanted to… you know… offer you some coffee, if you still want it that is…_

What? Totally not the answer I was looking for, I thought he was gonna ask why I was crying or something related to that. I was taken by surprise, which, in case you're wondering, doesn't happen often.

_Uh… w-w-why are you ask-k-king? *Ahem* I mean, don't you have debriefing in a few?_

Trying to put on my coldest stare and 'I-don't-care-voice' I continued my (I admit) unnecessary harassment to Ward.

_You should mind your own business, or have you forgotten what happened two years ago?! Should I remind you? You have no right to even think of me anymore, because of you, I have experienced fully what the side effects of trusting you bring me! I don't want to make a big scene in front of my former team, but I can't even look at you without wanting to kill you, so get the hell out of my room! GO! This time, you have no excuse, and if you're wondering, YES I have a perfectly fine boyfriend who will take care of my affairs and worry about me. _

I quickly shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. I heard Ward stepping away from my bunk and heading toward his own. I immediately texted Damon telling him what happened and to help me out by pretending he was my boyfriend. As I expected, Damon immediately, and shall I say, IMPULSIVELY replied in two seconds, like he always does, to accept my request. I knew Natasha would come in soon so I prepared for the worst, but instead, I heard Simmons voice:

_Skye, are you alright? I just saw Ward, and he looked a bit down. Do you want to talk about it? I asked Agent Romanoff if you needed to be debriefed but she said you already had been. I just wanted to let you know that Fitz and I are both really worried about you. Would you care to open the door so we can discuss about your life? Or do you want to…_

Simmons went on and on about what she and I could do, but I tuned her out. Although I had no grudge with Simmons, I had to interrupt her.

_Simmons, listen to me. __**I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME. **__Leave me alone, and don't ever talk to me ever again. I may be harsh, but this is for your own good. That is, unless you like being yelled at. I don't really want to hurt your feelings, because we used to be such good friends, but I really need some peace and quiet, and you're not really quiet. _

In my best tone, I tried to shoo her away, and luckily, Simmons walked away after I said this, but not without a little 'we're all worried about you' speech. I finally could start debriefing myself. Opening the laptop S.H.E.I.L.D had given me, I started viewing the mission we were embarking on.

Ward's POV

After Skye's 'little words of wisdom', I finally felt the impact that the argument and incident had on her. Pushing all thoughts away, I returned to my bunk, while bumping into Simmons on the way.

_Agent Ward, you look… morose… are you feeling well?_

_Yes Simmons, I'm perfectly fine, just trying to talk to Skye. Maybe you'll have more luck than me since Skye prefers you more than me. _

Flopping onto my bunk, I tried to remember more happier memories I had with Skye when our relationship had just started…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I never had a chance to start the flashback so here it is, and just noting this, the song I use at the end – "Because of You" by After School is Korean, so the translation might not be *ahem* accurate. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, leave reviews if you've enjoyed this chapter!**

[Flashback Start]

It was two weeks after Skye and Ward were officially dating; Skye was really thirsty so she headed to the kitchen. She reached the fridge hoping to find a vodka, beer or even juice, but instead, she found the fridge locked up with a padlock on it. On the calendar was a note from Ward.

_Fridge is currently banned from Skye, if anyone sees her trying to crack it,_

_Please tell her that she needs to eat healthier and that there's_

_Fruit on the counter behind her_

_~Ward_

Skye was really mad, but then she realized she could be unhealthy out of the materials she had. She started getting to work, using the fruit, milk, water, and ice that she had. In the middle of cutting fruit squares, Ward walked in to check what she was doing.

_Skye, what are you doing?_

_Improvising, Mr. Protective-much, I have nothing junk-food related to eat now. _

_It's just for your own good Skye._

_I know, just get out, I'm mad at you right now. _

_Skye…_

_Just no Ward, get out! Leave me alone!_

Ward was really scared that he had offended her, so when he walked in the next time, he was surprised to see Skye sitting on the counter waiting for him to come in.

Putting her arms around his neck she whispered into his ear

_I'm sorry if I made you worry about me Grant, I just wanted to surprise you._

_What? I don't get it?_

_I can improvise pretty well Grant, would you like some juice, strawberry ice-cream, and iced fruit cubes?_

_Skye… I'm sorry for doing this to you! I feel really bad now… you didn't have to make what you wanted; we have all of that in the fridge! I don't even understand how you would make me some food also!_

_Cause I care about you dumbo._

Then ever so lightly and gentle, Skye kissed Ward on the lips, and he returning her kiss on the cheek.

[Flashback End]

I snapped out of his daydreams ever so quick when I heard a knock on the door. Coulson announced:

_Ward, debriefing at the command centre in five! Don't be late, and bring your identification card. _

Sighing, I picked my card up and left my room with a heavy heart.

Skye's POV

I didn't want to be so rude to Ward, but I was afraid of getting hurt again. He really hurt me that time, and I didn't want to experience it again. I gave him my heart, and all my sincerity and genuine feelings, but he didn't care, all he did was rip my efforts in half, then quarters, and finally sixths. I remember when we used to date, the only times I saw him smile. I really didn't want to break up with him, but he caused me so much pain and I just couldn't bear it any longer.

Snapping out of my daydream, I quickly finished debriefing, our mission was to track down a certain bio-hazard that ate oil up like a bear at salmon. In the video that had been secretly taken, it showed the yellow blob of acid decomposing the oil so fast that if that was ever released publicly, the whole entire world's oil reserves would be depleted.

Sighing, I stood up to go to the command centre, knowing that it was time for me to apologize for my actions and discuss the mission with the others.

Stepping out onto the cold wooden floor bare-foot, I made my way across the rough carpet that was between the command centre and my bunk. With every step, I was miming the words that I would say. I walked into the command centre quite nonchalant actually, and the moment I entered, the eyes of the room were immediately on me.

_Hi everybody, I just wanted to come and apologize for my behaviour just now, it was very immature and wrong of me to do so, I hope you all can put that behind us and start on a new page with our relationship. Also, I wanted to come and discuss some things I'm concerned with in the debriefing package. _

No one spoke for a few moments, but Agent May was the first to speak:

_You didn't miss much, and you skimmed over the package in your room didn't you?_

_Yes, I especially asked Director Fury to give me a copy of the debriefing package. _

That broke the silence, I slipped into the seat next to Natasha and quietly I whispered to her.

_Anything new happen when I was throwing a tantrum? _

She actually almost hissed at me:

_Talk about 'being on best behaviour', that was a total loss of control! Not that I didn't like how you acted that part out. I must give you kudos for that! _

_Ha ha ha, anything for you Natasha, it was fun anyways, but I got Damon involved. So if Ward asks you about Damon, just twist the truth a bit. _

_Sure, but Skye, you're treading in dangerous waters right now, you know if Damon, Ward, or the rest of the team find out that you're just playing with them, you'll be an outcast for much longer than two years. _

Ignoring Natasha, I knew what she said was true, but I wasn't that deep in cold water was I? Whatever, focusing back onto the mission, I remembered just how much I missed seeing Ward being debriefed, always asking questions and adding his own opinion.

Arriving the end of the first day on board ship, Simmons decided that the best way to get to reunite and get to know each other, was through a game of favorites. She asked questions like "What's your favorite alkaline metal?" or "What's your favorite ion charge?" and really nerdy and science-related questions until I finally cracked.

_Hey, why don't we play our favorite songs? Or the song that you listen to the most right now?_

Everybody protested with different excuses, Natasha's was "I don't listen to music" and Coulson's was "I haven't listened to music since Tahiti". So I just decided to play my favorite song, but not without a little intro.

_This is my most frequently played song on my iPod, I really like this band, After School. This song really touches me. _

_I… still… can't… get over you_

_I never forget…_

_Boy I never forget…. boy_

_Can't remember how many years it has been since we broke up_

_But I cry every time when I think about you_

_Why I'm so eager to see you today?_

_The sound of rain droplets leaves my heart shaken up._

_I regret giving you my love_

_I regret getting attached to you_

_I regret holding you back_

_Why do I have to face the pain alone?_

_I regret giving you my love_

_I regret getting attached to you_

_I regret holding you back_

_Why do I have to face the pain alone?_

_I tried to be your only girl_

_And did you ever understood my heart?_

_Now it became the compass_

_Of broken love_

_Tears are flowing down_

_And soaks the dry lips_

_Oh what should I do,_

_Now I can't erase you out of my mind_

_I cried a lot because of you (I cried every night~)_

_I laughed a lot because of you (Because of you)_

_I believed in the love because of you (Wooh boy~)_

_I've lost everything because of you_

_I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely_

_The world without you has_

_Chewed out my heart_

_Stomped on my dignity_

_Torn apart my heart_

_So why did you leave me behind?_

_It also rained on that day_

_You've stared at me wordlessly_

_You've stared at nothing else but me_

_Those trembling gazes,_

_And the awkwardly forced smile_

_Speaks of our separation._

_I regret giving you my love_

_I regret getting attached to you_

_I regret holding you back_

_Why do I have to face the pain alone?_

_I regret giving you my love_

_I regret getting attached to you_

_I regret holding you back_

_Why do I have to face the pain alone?_

_You've told me to leave_

_And the moment leave_

_You treat me as if I'm insane_

_It's just too hard (boy slow down)_

_Then I cry silently and wordlessly_

_Cause I want to stay next to u_

_My luv is true, wanna go back 2 when I was with u_

_I cried a lot because of you (I cried every night~)_

_I laughed a lot because of you (Because of you)_

_I believed in the love because of you (Wooh boy~)_

_I've lost everything because of you_

_I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely_

_The world without you has_

_Chewed out my heart_

_Stomped on my dignity_

_Torn apart my heart_

_So why did you leave me behind?_

_I miss u… I need u…_

_Even in my dreams I'm wit u.._

_I miss u… I need u…_

_Rewind back the time_

_I wanna kiss u again ma boy…_

_My heart aches_

_It's too much to bear_

_And where are you? (I cried a lot)_

_Can't live without you_

_Please come back to me_

_And stay with me_

_I cried a lot because of you (Yeah~)_

_I laughed a lot because of you (I laughed a lot~)_

_I believed in the love because of you (Oooh-Yeah~)_

_I've lost everything because of you (Because of you~)_

_I'm speechless, suffocating and lonely_

_The world without you has_

_Chewed out my heart_

_Stomped on my dignity_

_Torn apart my heart_

_So why did you leave me behind?_

**Just adding a few words, I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the songs I listened to on repeat while writing this was Because of You by After School and Boy in Luv by BTS**


End file.
